gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Voodoo
|image = Voodoo-GTAV-front.png |aparições =''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online'' |resistencia = |velocidade = |capacidade = 2 (Motorista e Passageiro) |tipo = Potente/Lowrider |tração = traseira |Portas = 2 Portas |Preço = $]]5,500 (GTA Online) (Benny's Original Motor Works) |fabricante = Declasse (Universo HD) }} O Voodoo é um de luxo clássico com duas portas em destaque no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV e Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars e Grand Theft Auto V.É especialmente favorecido por sua baixa altura ao solo, que permite que as rodas sejam protegidas até certo ponto. É fabricado pela Declasse no universo HD. Visão geral Universo 3D Com seu pára-brisa panorâmico e seus estabilizadores verticais distintivos, o Voodoo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories fortemente se assemelha a um de 1959-1960. Considerando que o Impala tem luzes traseiras triplas, contudo, o Voodoo usa o dobro das luzes traseiras, como esses vistos na quarta geração e . Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, o carro só está disponível em vermelho (com exceção da versão preta exclusiva vista na missão 'Two Bit Hit"), e possui sistema hidráulico em vez de uma buzina. Porque o Voodoo é classificado como um carro de gangue, não pode ser re-escrito. No entanto, na versão beta, uma versão civil do Voodoo apareceu ao lado de uma variante de gangue (conhecida como "Voodoo Haitiano"). Em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, é visto em muitas cores diferentes. A tampa do combustível está agora localizada atrás da placa traseira e o carro explodirá se a placa for disparada. O sistema hidráulico pode ser instalado ou alguns podem ser instalados com eles. Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, o Voodoo tem um motor distinto e de alto desempenho e o sistema hidráulico é substituído por uma buzina, e geralmente é encontrado em cor rosa ou cinza. O carro é frequentemente utilizado como um carro de gangue, primeiro pelos haitianos em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, depois nas Grove Street Families (e, em algumas missões, pelos Ballas) em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. 160px-Voodoo-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories 810px-Voodoo-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas Voodoo-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Em Grand Theft Auto IV, o Voodoo mantém muitas de suas sugestões visuais e o design de duas portas dos jogos anteriores e de acordo com as conversas de rádio da polícia, ostenta a marca Declasse. Ele continua sendo um lowrider, mas agora ele é classificado como um potente no jogo. O carro agora tem a marca registrada da , seis lanternas traseiras, e sua traseira ainda é modelada após o Impala de 1960. A grade é semelhante a um 1964 Impala (mas "H" em forma de 1965 Rambler Classic ou 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner. O telhado, janelas e estilo de corpo também se assemelham àqueles do Impala de terceira geração. Os tail Voodoo são tirados do 1959 O fascia traseiro foi tirado do Impala de 1959, com um tronco recuado com uma tira cromada, e é visto com cores de corpo em dois tons e dois tons, e todos os Voodoos possuem emblemas "SS" e "Limited Edition", bem como um enfeite de capô em forma de coração.Se o jogador olha com cuidado eles podem notar uma linha através do centro do distintivo.Isso se assemelha a um 'D', como em Declasse. Além disso, como muitos carros no Universo HD, o Voodoo possui uma luz de cortesia que acende quando uma das portas é aberta. Ao contrário de outros veículos antigos no jogo, o Voodoo é classificado como um Potente em vez de Clássicos Esportivos. 305px-Voodoo-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV 180px-Voodoo_badges.png|Insígnias 136px-Voodoo-GTA4-badges.jpg|Variantes (primeira foto mostrando sua marca no capô) (segunda foto emblemas SS e Limited Edition)(terceira foto marca Voodoo em seus lados H.png|Chinatown Wars Voodoo_badges.png|Adesivos no Voodoo 1000px-Voodoo-GTA4-specialcolorschemes.jpg|Cores padrões com partes em ouro 640px-Voodoo-GTA4-HaveaHeart-front.jpg|O Variante da Elizabeta Torres. 640px-Voodoo-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|O Voodoo solicitado em Stevie's Car Thefts.|link=o 160px-Voodoo-GTA4-HaveaHeart-front.jpg|Voodoo de Elizabeta Torres,adquirido da missão Have a Heart 160px-Voodoo-GTA4-Jamaican-front.jpg|Voodoo dirigido pelos jamaicanos 160px-Voodoo-GTA4-specialcolorschemes.jpg|Diferente versão do Voodoo 160px-Voodoo-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Voodoo adquirido de Stevie's Car Thefts 160px-Voodoo-GTAVC-TwoBitHit-front.jpg|Voodoo adquirido da missão Two Bit Hit ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' O Vodu em Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars parece ser usado exclusivamente por gangues locais (presumivelmente o M.O.B., os North Holland Hustlers e os Jamaicans), aparecendo em territórios sob seu controle. O carro só está disponível com uma pintura branca e azul, mas é similar em design ao Voodoo do Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' O Voodoo reaparece em Grand Theft Auto V e Grand Theft Auto Online, e é praticamente inalterado em relação ao do Grand Theft Auto IV. No entanto, ele só pode ser encontrado em uma condição enferrujada, que não pode ser corrigida em lojas de modificações ou lavagens de carro, e parece ter sido debadged. Para a versão melhorada, existe uma variante limpa do carro, chamada Voodoo Custom. O Voodoo padrão pode ser convertido na variante personalizada no Benny's Original Motor Works. Variantes *No GTA Vice City, uma Voodoo único negro aparece durante o"Two Bit Hit" em uma reunião funeral para a gangue haitiana.Quando eles chegam no funeral, os jogadores podem roubar e armazenar o Voodoo primeiro antes de se concentrar no alvo fugindo em um Romero's Hearse . Uma alternativa seria a de alfinetar o driver da Voodoo, matar o alvo antes do chase vaidemasiado longe da Voodoo (acho Minigun), e depois entrar noVoodoo e rapidamente expulsar para evitar o carro sendo destruído pelo alvo *Em GTA IV, uma "bandeira jamaicana" especiais (preto e verde,com chrome ouro), Voodoo, ainda distinguida pelo seu irmão gêmeo lado dos tubos de escape e pára-choque traseiro , é dirigida por membros do pelotão de Little Jacob. Seu desempenho não édiferente dos de Voodoo's regulares. *Alguns Voodoo's em GTA IV pode vir também com peças cromadas similares; um esquema de cores de Voodoo, uma combinação preta e vermelha, vem com cromo de ouro, enquanto um doce escuro Voodoo vermelha (por vezes confundido como sendotodo preto) vem com mais maçante bronze cromados . Embora a ex-coloração geral lembra os carros de gangue dos Spanish Lords, que não está afiliado a nenhum grupo. *Elizabeta Torres possui uma Voodoo única que ostenta um um-de-uma espécie de tinta branca e rosa de emprego, e todos os acabamentos cromados ao redor. O carro só pode ser obtido na missão de "Have a Heart", onde ele tem um leve afundamento na suspensão traseira devido ao seu tronco sendo preenchido com dois corpos. A única maneira de obtê-la épara estacioná-lo no espaço de estacionamento da Bohan Safehouse e falhar a missão.Salve o jogo e ele estará lápara vocêdirigir, menos os corpos no porta-malas. *A Voodoo solicitado pela Stevie's Car Thefts, estacionado emfrente à LC24 Tower em East Island City, Dukes, tem um corpo todo-esmeralda, com acabamentos em preto e jantes. O carro pode ser tirada e armazenada em um local seguro, como um outro Voodoo irão reaparecer novamente na Torre LC24 atéque o jogador entrega ao Sales S & M Auto. Navegação Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Lowriders Categoria:Veículos Potentes Categoria:Veículos do GTA Online Categoria:Veículos do GTA V